SOS de deux orphelins en détresse
by tadokatoka-san
Summary: <html><head></head>Ce carnet, je l'ai caché et protégé. Mais apparemment vous avez réussi à le trouver sans que je m'en rende compte... Il ne vous était sûrement pas destiné, mais maintenant que vous avez commencé à lire je ne peux que vous inviter à découvrir ce que je sais sur ces deux orphelins qui souhaitaient seulement vivre une vie normal. Ou presque...</html>
1. introduction

**Voici une version parmi tant d'autres de la vie mouvementée de Mello et Matt. Ou plutôt, voici ma version. Vous verrez sûrement des différences et des similitudes avec les autres, mais il y a une chose qui ne changera pas et que je n'ai pas l'intention de changer : la vie de nos petits génies est loin d'être facile et paisible...**

* * *

><p><p>

Beaucoup de personnes se posent des questions sur mon identité et sur ma vie. Je ne l'ai jamais dévoilée à personne et je ne compte pas le faire ici. Seulement, je connais une personne qui ma conseillé d'écrire un carnet. Selon elle, ça remet les idées en place et ça permet de lâcher tous les problèmes qui nous hantent. J'ai donc décidé d'en rédiger un. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de confier mes problèmes à un vulgaire carnet que tout le monde pourrait lire, mais la personne qui m'a conseillé ce genre de remède en a lui-même écrit un où il raconte un épisode de ma vie que je lui avait confier. Enfin... il ne l'a pas encore vraiment rédigé mais il m'en a parler pour avoir ma permission sans pour autant me dévoilé les détailles.

Maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être que je ne pourrais jamais le lire. C'est pourquoi j'ai l'intention de raconter les épisodes de la vie ce jeune homme et de son meilleur « ami », sans qui ma vie n'aurai pas eu de sens, dans ce carnet. Comme les informations que je vais révéler sur ces pages sont confidentielles, si vous lisez ce lignes c'est que je suis sûrement mort et donc que je suis dans l'incapacité de protéger ces informations. Bah, de toute façon, je ne me permettrai pas de mourir avant de vous avoir raconté ce que je sais sur mes deux petits protégés. Au faite, peut-être que vous ne savez même pas de qui je parle. Ils étaient des génies de la Wammy's house. Deux enfants inséparables. Un était le second, et l'autre était le troisième. Ils avaient bien sûr des points communs, mais la première chose qui les rapprochait tous les deux, c'était la lettre M. Si vous ne savez toujours pas de qui je parle, alors je vous invite à les découvrir avec moi.

Je viens de remarquer que je parle beaucoup d'eux mais je ne peux pas vous conter leur histoire sans m'être présenté. Vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous voulez, mais sachez qu'autre fois, le monde m'appelait L. C'est donc sous le nom de L que je me présente en tant que votre narrateur tout au long du récit mouvementé que je m'apprête à commencer. Ou plutôt, que je viens de commencer...


	2. SOS d'un orphelin en détresse

_« Au grand loto de l'univers_

_J'ai pas tiré l'bon numéro_

_J'suis mal dans ma peau_

_J'ai pas envie d'être un robot »_

_Daniel Balavoine – S.O.S d'un terrien en détresse_

Chapitre 1

S.O.S d'un orphelin en détresse

**Londres,**

**1er Décembre 1995**

La nuit était tombée depuis environ deux heures. Une voiture grise roulait en dehors de la ville endormie. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivée devant un gigantesque portail qui bloquait l'accès à une grande cour au milieu de laquelle se dressait un bâtiment énorme et imposant. Un vieil homme sortit de la voiture et sonna au portail. Un autre homme un peu moins vieux se présenta derrière la grille et sortit pour rejoindre le visiteur.

-Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ?

-Chut ! Nous discuterons de ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut que tu m'aides à le sortir de la voiture. Fais attention, il dort et je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller après la journée pénible qu'il a eue.

-Entendu.

Ils ouvrirent la portière arrière. Le moins vieux des deux hommes, qui se prénommait Roger, étouffa une exclamation d'étonnement. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

L'enfant qui était appuyé sur le siège n'avait pas plus de six ans. Il avait les cheveux longs et crasseux, mais on pouvais deviner la beauté des mèches blondes derrière la suie grise et sale. Il était vêtu de vêtements noirs déchirés, froissés et tachés de boue et de sang. Il était maigre et son visage d'ange était déformé par des griffures et des bleus.

-Watari...

-Chhht!

-mais...

-Viens, aide moi à le sortir de là !

- ...

Le dénommé Watari prit l'enfant dans ses bras sous le regard perplexe de Roger et s'engagea dans la cour. Roger referma la portière et suivit Watari jusque dans le bâtiment. Ils amenèrent le garçon dans une petite chambre au dernier étage et le couchèrent dans un des deux lits qui trônaient dans la pièce. Ils se retirèrent discrètement de la chambre et se rendirent dans le bureau de Roger.

-Alors ?

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça hein ?

-Eh bien...

-C'était l'horreur...

-?

-Sa mère est morte il y a deux ans. Ça fait deux ans qu'il vit avec un gang qui profite de son âge pour amadouer les gens qu'ils prennent pour cible. Si il commettait la moindre erreur, le moindre faux pas, il se faisait battre par tout le gang pendant des heures. Comme il n'a que six ans, il faisait souvent des erreurs. Une femme l'a retrouvé inconscient sur un trottoir devant son immeuble et elle l'a amené à la police. Ils ont décidé de l'envoyer dans un orphelinat mais ils se sont très vite rendu compte qu'il était surdoué. Il n'a pas dit un mot pendant les deux premières heures du trajet mais alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre l'autoroute en direction de Londres, il s'est mis à hurler et à s'agiter tel un fauve en cage. Il lui a fallut plus de dix minutes pour se calmer, puis s'endormir.

-Je suppose qu'il lui faudra un moment pour s'adapter à la vie ici...

-Peut-être mais il a une très grande force d'esprit, il finira certainement par s'habituer à une vie « normale ».

-Je l'espère.

-Je vais appeler L. Il viendra demain et il donnera un nom à ce garçon.

-Très bien.

-Bien, je vais te laisser. Je vais rester dormir ici cette nuit pour pouvoir aller chercher L le plus tôt possible demain.

-D'accord. A demain Watari.

-A demain.

Watari quitta le bureau et rejoignit une chambre isolée à l'autre bout de la Wammy's house. La Wammy's house... l'orphelinat de Watari, l'orphelinat pour les surdoués, l'orphelinat pour les successeurs de L, l'orphelinat qui sauve des vies...

C'est comme ça que le lendemain matin, à 5h 30, Watari m'appela et vint me chercher à notre repaire. Une fois dans la chambre du garçon encore endormi, je regardai son visage d'ange souillé par la violence et me retournai vers Watari.

-J'ai trouvé.

-Alors ?

-Mello.

-Mello ?

-Oui. Je trouve que ce nom lui va bien.

-Si tel est votre choix...

Quand j'ai regardé son visage, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Mellow. Je ne connaissais rien du caractère du jeune blond, mais je le trouvais d'une douceur infinie. Je ne pus rester longtemps dans l'orphelinat. Et quand 6 h sonna, Watari et moi étions déjà partis.

Quand la cloche du réveil retentit, Mello ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il se sentait bien. Tellement bien. La chaleur enveloppait son corps maigre et le submergeait de bien-être.

_De la chaleur ?!_

Il se redressa vivement et écarquilla les yeux. Il était dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas, était emmitouflé dans des draps blancs et entendait des cris d'enfants derrière la porte. Paniqué, il sauta du lit mais ses jambes ne tinrent pas le poids de son corps et il s'écroula sur le sol dans un petit cri d'étonnement. Il se releva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers la porte. Il allait sortir quand un reflet de lumière le stoppa net. Un grand miroir se tenait à côté du deuxième lit. Mello frissonna.

_Allez, viens. Viens regarder ce que tu as fait de ton corps._

Mello se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que son corps faible était recouvert de blessures. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Mais le miroir semblait l'appeler et l'inciter à se souvenir des horreurs qu'il avait subies. Il avala sa salive et avança lentement. Une fois devant le miroir, son visage se dégrada. Juste devant lui se tenait un garçon faible. Un chien battu. Un sac d'os, sale et mutilé. La dernière fois qu'il s'était regardé dans la glace remontait à quelques années. A cette époque, il pouvait encore y voir un petit garçon aussi lumineux que le soleil et fort. Il avait même quelques rondeurs. Mais ce corps d'ange s'est vite transformé en créature disgracieuse.

_C'est moi._

Mello serra les poings.

_Ce que ce miroir reflète, c'est moi !_

Puis il se souvint de ceux qui lui avaient infligé ces blessure. Le sentiment de danger envahit son esprit et le fit grimacer. Il se précipita hors de la chambre et s'engagea dans le couloir.

_Je suis en danger !_

Il se mit à courir de toutes les forces qu'il lui restaient en trébuchant dans les escaliers et en dérapant dans les virages. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et des gouttes de sueur s'écoulaient sur son front.

_Une sortie. S'il vous plait faites que je trouve une sortie. _

Les couloirs étaient silencieux et vides. Mello n'entendait que le bruit de ses pas sur le parquet et les battements de son coeur. Alors qu'il commençait à manquer de souffle, il tomba nez-à-nez avec une porte plus grande que les autres.

_Une sortie ?_

Mello reprit espoir. Il ouvrit violemment la porte et se prépara à doubler de vitesse, mais il s'arrêta net. Il se trouvait dans une grande salle bruyante où des enfants de tout âges mangeaient tranquillement à des tables en bois. Un odeur agréable de chocolat chaud flottait dans la pièce mais Mello la sentit à peine. Tous les enfants s'étaient tus et avaient braqué leur regard sur le jeune blond. Mello retint sa respiration. Puis en voyant une femme avec un tablier s'avancer vers lui, il poussa un cri et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Une autre femme rejoignit la première qui regardait la tornade blonde s'éloigner en criant.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-C'est le nouveau.

-Euh... on fait quoi, on le rattrape ?

-Ben ouais 'faudrait quand même pas qu'il parte de l'orphelinat.

Les deux femmes quittèrent le réfectoire en courant sous les regards interrogatifs des pensionnaires. Mello sentait ses forces le quitter. Ses jambes croulaient sous son poids et ses pieds nus commençaient à le faire souffrir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre un escalier, une cuisinière s'engagea dans le couloir derrière lui.

-Eh ! Petit !

Mello sursauta et dévala les marches sans se retourner en criant :

-LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! NE M'APROCHEZ PAS !

-?

Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux bleus du garçon. Il les ferma sans pour autant s'arrêter de courir et prit appui sur le mur en espérant pouvoir gagner un peu de vitesse.

*BAM*

Mello s'écroula parterre. Il venait d'entrer en collision avec quelqu'un. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçu une jeune femme qui se tenait le ventre en rigolant.

-Eh bien ! Tu es bien pressé on dirait. Fais attention où tu vas, tu vas te faire mal.

Elle ajusta son pull et posa son regard sur l'enfant qui venait de la heurter. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mello paniqua et tenta de se relever, mais en vain. Ses forces n'étaient pas infinies, et il venait de les épuiser.

-C'est... c'est toi le nouveau ?

-Le...nouveau ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Où se trouvait-il ? Pourquoi y avait-il tous ces enfants dans ce bâtiment ? Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Son dernier souvenir était cette grande rue où il s'était senti nauséeux et où il s'était écroulé sur le trottoir sans que personne ne vienne l'aider.

-Tu dois être épuisé. Viens vite on va te trouver des nouveaux habits.

La voix douce de la femme le tira de ses pensées. Il secoua la tête en signe de refus mais la femme lui sourit et insista.

-Ca ne doit pas être agréable de vivre dans des habits déchirés. Comme tu es nouveau nous avons la journée pour arranger tous ces petits problèmes. Allez viens.

Elle tendit la main. Mello hésita un instant puis la saisit avec délicatesse. La femme lui sourit et le ramena à sa chambre.

-Bon, tu vas d'abord prendre une douche pendant que j'irai te chercher des habits.

-Une... douche ?

-Oui. Je te donnerai du savon et du shampoing avec un linge. Il y a un problème ?

-Ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas pris de douche...

-Eh bien elle te fera le plus grand bien ! Allez, suis-moi.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et se rendirent aux douches des garçons. La jeune femme prit un linge dans une armoire et regarda le blond.

-Au faite, comment tu t'appelles ?

-...

-Tu ne veux pas me dire ?

-Les personnes avec qui je vivais avant m'interdisaient de donner mon nom au gens.

-Ah mais je parle du nom que L t'a donné.

-Le nom que...

-Tu ne le sais pas ?

-Je... non.

-Oh... Je comprends. Roger ne te l'a peut-être pas encore dit.

-Roger ?

-C'est le directeur de cet orphelinat.

-On est dans un orphelinat ?

-Oui. La Wammmy's house.

-Mais...

-Je te donnerai tous les détails plus tard si tu veux. Tient, va te déshabiller.

La femme lui tendit un produit de douche et le linge qu'elle venait de prendre. Mello les prit et s'avança vers une cabine. Il s'arrêta avant d'entrer et dit timidement :

-Euh... et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Mon nom est Shirley.

-...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'aime... bien.

Shirley sourit. Ce sourire réchauffa le coeur de Mello. Il entra dans la cabine, retira ses vêtements déchirés et ouvrit le mitigeur. De l'eau s'échappa du pommeau de douche, s'écoula sur la tête, puis sur le corps nu du blond. Elle était chaude. Mello tomba à genoux et passa une main dans ses cheveux qui perdaient peu à peu la boue et la suie qui s'étaient imprégnées telles une carapace sur ses mèches blondes. L'eau balaya bientôt les taches de sang que le garçon portait sur tout le corps depuis trop longtemps. Mello se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression de s'être libéré d'un poids. Shirley attendait patiemment à côté de la cabine depuis maintenant un quart d'heure. Quand le garçon arrêta le débit d'eau, elle toqua à la porte.

-Tu as fini ?

-Euh... oui.

Mello sortit avec son linge autour de la taille. La jeune femme fut surprise de la beauté androgyne du garçon et le regarda s'avancer avec timidité. Elle le laissa passer devant elle pour sortir des douches et s'apprêta à le suivre mais la vision du jeune homme de dos la stoppa net. Le blond avait une dizaine de cicatrices longues et profondes des omoplates jusqu'au coccyx. Elles ressemblaient à des coups de ceinture. Shirley avala sa salive et suivi le garçon jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois dans la chambre elle lui tendit un pantalon, un pull et des sous-vêtements gris et blancs.

-...

-Ca ne va pas ?

-...je préfère le noir.

Shirley éclata de rire et caressa les cheveux de Mello.

-Très bien. Je vais chercher des vêtements noirs.

Elle sortit de la chambre et revint avec des habits de couleur noire.

-Je ne connais pas ta taille alors ce sera peut-être un peu grand mais pour l'instant ça fera l'affaire.

Mello prit les vêtements et se retourna pour les enfiler. Une fois habillé, il se regarda dans le miroir qui se tenait à côté du lit. Le garçon que la glace reflétait était beau. Rien à voir avec celui qu'il y avait vu il y a une heure de cela, celui-ci était propre et rayonnant. Mello et Shirley s'installèrent sur le lit. La jeune femme regarda les mèches blondes rebelles du garçon, sourit et retira la barrette qui tenait ses boucles noir. Elle la plaça soigneusement dans les cheveux du blond et retira sa main gentiment.

-...je ressemble à une fille.

-Moi je trouve que ça te va bien.

-bof...

-Bon, tu vas bientôt passer dans le bureau de Roger pour connaître ton nom et les règles de l'orphelinat. Avant cela je vais juste t'expliquer deux ou trois petites choses.

-...ok

-Alors, déjà, ici tu te trouves dans un orphelinat pour les surdoués. Il a été créé par Watari, un ingénieur, pour former les potentiels successeurs de L .

-L ?

-Tu ne connais pas L ?

-J'en ai déjà entendu parler mais je n'ai jamais su qui c'était.

-Eh bien, L est le plus grand détective du monde. Il est tellement intelligent qu'il est l'ennemi juré de plus de 1500 criminels. Il cache son identité et son visage par sécurité. Même les enfants de la Wammy's house ne savent rien de lui.

-Mais comment il fait pour tenir un orphelinat alors ?

-Il utilise Watari comme intermédiaire entre lui et les pensionnaires.

-Il ne fait vraiment confiance à personne alors...

-Simple question de sécurité. Mais tu le verras peut-être un jour.

-C'est vrai ?

-Il y a toujours une exception à la règle.

Mello haussa les épaules. Il était très curieux mais il ne voulait pas que Shirley le sache. La jeune femme se leva et passa un main dans ses cheveux noir.

-Viens, je vais te faire visiter un peu ! Dit-elle pleine d'enthousiasme.

Ils quittèrent la chambre et commencèrent à faire le tour de l'orphelinat. Il finirent leur visite dans le réfectoire, là où Mello avait fait irruption et était repartit aussitôt il y avait de cela environ 2h. Shirley invita Mello à entrer dans la cuisine. Les cuisinières étaient déjà en train de préparer le repas de midi et furent surprises de voir le petit monstre de tout à l'heure transformé en petit prince. Une d'elles voulut poser des questions au jeune blond mais Shirley lui fit un signe très clair de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle se retourna vers Mello.

-Ah ! Tu as peut-être faim ! Attends moi deux secondes...

Elle ouvrit une armoire, en sortit une plaque de chocolat de très bonne marque et la pausa dans les main de l'orphelin. Le visage de Mello s'illumina d'une lumière rayonnante et il s'empressa de déchirer l'emballage. Il croqua dans la plaque, un petit sourire joyeux au coin de la bouche. Shirley le regardait, amusée.

-Tu aimes le chocolat ?

-Ou...oui. Quand je vivais avec... eux, ils me donnaient un peu de chocolat à la fin du mois si j'avais bien travaillé sans faire trop d'histoires.

-je comprends...

-C'était... une des seules choses qui me réconfortait... un peu...

Mello détourna le regard. Il continua à manger, morceau par morceau, ce chocolat qui lui paraissait si doux et rassurant. Shirley lui caressa gentiment la tête.

-Bien ! Il est temps que je t'amène à Roger, il te donnera encore quelques détails concernant l'établissement.

-...ok

Elle prit la main du garçon et l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Quand il vit le visage grave de Roger, un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

_Il a l'air d'un sadique. _Pensa Mello.

Il s'assit sur une chaise devant le bureau et jeta un regard sur Shirley, qui était sur le point de fermer la porte.

Quand elle fut partie, Roger prit une feuille, regarda l'enfant qui se tenait devant lui et commença :

-Donc, petit, je suppose que Shirley t'a déjà résumé ta situation.

-Oui.

-Alors, je vais commencer par le début. Ici, tu t'appelleras Mello. Ne donne jamais ton vrai nom à qui que ce soit. Tu as compris ?

-...

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Mello.

-Et ton nom de famille ?

-C'est pas important.

-Bien. On refera le test plus tard. A présent, je vais te faire un rapide résumé des règles ici : le réveil est à 7h, le petit-déjeuner à 8h, le déjeuner à 12h, le dîner à 19h30 et le coucher à 21h.

-...et je suppose que les petits comme moi sont censés dormir directement après l'heure du coucher.

-Tout juste.

Roger était surpris. Il était rare qu'un enfant si jeune comprenne si vite tout ce qu'il lui disait. Même pour un surdoué.

-La moyenne d'âge ici est de 10 ans, continua Roger. Mais il y a aussi des enfants qui ont plus de 15 ans. Il est probable qu'ils te bizutent un peu au départ donc je te demande de venir m'en informer si cela arrive.

-J'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! Dans le gang où je vivais j'ai vécu des choses bien plus difficiles que le bizutage et j'ai survécu.

-Peut-être mais...

-De toute façon, coupa Mello, si y en a qui sont assez stupides pour venir me chercher des ennuis, je peux régler ça en un coup de poing et plus personne n'en parle !

-Mello...

Les yeux du jeunes blond s'emplirent de larmes

-Et sinon ils ont qu'à riposter si ils veulent... de toute façon rien ne pourra jamais être pire que le traitement que j'ai reçu pendant deux ans...

-MELLO ! Coupa Roger. Tu es à la Wammy's house maintenant ! Les cris, les pleurs et les coups, C'est fini tout ça ! Tu n'es plus un chien maltraité qui mord les personnes qui l'agressent, Tu es un garçon ! Un garçon comme les autres !

-NON ! Je suis pas un garçon comme les autres ! Vous croyez peut-être qu'une éducation, un repas et un endroit où dormir effacent les blessures que les orphelins ont subies mais ça a rien à voir ! Elles restent les blessures! C'est pas votre petit jeu qui va y changer quelque chose !

-Si on t'a envoyé ici c'est pour que tu puisses recommencer une vie normale !

-Parce que vous croyez qu'être un orphelin surdoué qui peux potentiellement succéder à L est une vie normale ?!

-Elle au moins meilleure que celle que tu vivais avant !

-VOUS POURREZ RIEN CHANGER A MA VIE ! LES SOUVENIRS SERONT TOUJOURS LA POUR ME RAPPELER CE QUE JE SUIS !

-MELLO !

Le blond sauta de la chaise et ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Roger l'arrêta :

-STOP ! Rappelle-moi comment tu t'appelles ?!

Mello se retourna lentement. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues rouges.

-Je m'appelle _Mihael Keehl..._

**à suivre...**


	3. C'est juste un défaut

**Voila ! Désolé pour cet immense retard, je ne sais pas si vous avez vraiment attendu cette suite mais en tout cas, la voici ! **

_« Jalousie, tu viens ramper autour de moi_

_comme un serpent perfide et froid_

_Jalousie, tu rives dans ta chaîne_

_mon coeur glacé d'effroi_

_Jalousie, tu viens salir de ton venin_

_la blanche trame du destin. »_

_Armand Mestral- Jalousie_

Chapitre 2

C'est juste un défaut

**Wammy's house,**

**16 janvier 1997**

L'hiver s'écoulait gentiment. Il était 18 h et les enfants de la Wammy's house appréciaient la chaleur des murs de l'orphelinat. Les couloirs étaient calmes. Chaque élève profitait du silence de l'hiver. Deux petites filles qui partageaient leur chambre se reposaient et discutaient tranquillement en attendant le dîner.

-Linda ?

-Oui Lucy ?

-Tu ne trouves pas que l'orphelinat est bien calme ?

-C'est vrai qu'on n'a plus l'habitude...

-Je me demande si...

Lucy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un grand bruit retentit dans les couloirs.

-REVIENT ICI PETITE PESTE !

Linda ouvrit la porte et sortit prudemment la tête. C'est alors qu'une tornade blonde lui passa devant les yeux en une fraction de secondes et souleva quelques mèches de ses cheveux châtains. La tornade venait à peine de disparaître qu'une cuisinière s'engagea dans le couloir en hurlant :

-JE TE PREVIENS, SI JE T'ATTRAPE, C'EN EST FINI DE TA BOUILLE D'ANGE !

Linda soupira et referma la porte en espérant retrouver un peu de calme.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Lucy.

-Devine...

-Ah... j'aurais dû m'en douter...

-En tout cas on l'aura pas gardé longtemps, notre silence.

Linda s'assit sur son lit et prit son MP3.

-On s'écoute la dernière chanson que j'ai téléchargée ?

-Yep !

Deux étages plus haut, la tornade blonde déferlait dans les couloirs en bousculant les pauvres gamins sur son passage. Elle entra dans une chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle.

-Ouf ! Un peu plus et elle me rattrapait !

Le garçon s'assit parterre et ouvrit les mains.

-Mais au moins, j'ai mon chocolat !

Il en déballa une plaque et la mangea tranquillement en gloussant de satisfaction.

Tous les jours, c'était la même chose. Depuis que Mello résidait dans la Wammy's house, il prenait un malin plaisir à pourrir les journées de Roger et du personnel de l'orphelinat. Bien qu'il n'ait eu aucun mal à s'intégrer en peu de temps, le blond ne s'était lié d'amitié avec aucun autre enfant et utilisait même son autorité pour leur faire peur quand il s'ennuyait. La seule personne qu'il respectait vraiment, c'était Shirley. Il considérait la jeune femme comme une grande soeur à qui il pouvait tout confier et qui l'écoutait. Malgré son caractère de cancre, Mello avait su se faire connaître avant tout pour son visage angélique, sa grâce féline et ses notes. Il était d'une intelligence remarquable et n'avait jamais une note en-dessous de 18. Bien que le classement des élèves n'était pas encore établi, il était déjà considéré comme le meilleur élève de l'établissement. Et ça, il en était très fier.

-Et comme un con, j'ai pas su utiliser cette foutue intelligence pendant 2 ans, dit le blond à Shirley qui s'était assise sur son lit à côté de lui.

-Tu étais encore jeune. Et puis, dans ce genre de circonstances, c'est difficile de réfléchir, répondit la jeune noiraude.

-je suppose que tu as raison...

Alors que Shirley affichait un sourire doux au garçon, Roger ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre.

-Mello ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

-Ben... c'est ma chambre.

-Oui, mais à l'heure qu'il est, tu devrais être en train de t'excuser au près du concierge !

- ...

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ? demanda Shirley.

-Il a amené une fourmilière dans son armoire !

-Mello ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- ...

-Cette fois Mello la punition sera...

-Laissez-moi faire Roger, coupa Shirley, je m'occupe de donner à cet enfant la punition qu'il mérite.

-Si vous le dites...

Roger sortit de la chambre en grognant. Shirley soupira et se retourna vers le blond.

-Tu vas au moins m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Ben... j'avais mal rangé mes vêtements et quand le concierge est passé, il m'a engueulé et il a sorti tous les habits mal pliés de mon armoire. Alors pour me venger, j'ai été chercher de la terre dans le jardin, je l'ai mise dans un cornet et je l'ai vidé dans son armoire.

-T'as vraiment des drôles de façon de te venger toi !

-Eh ! J'avais même pas remarquer que j'avais ramassé une fourmilière !

-Ca ne change rien ! Même un simple tas de terre n'a pas sa place dans une armoire !

-Mais...

-Je ne veux pas de « mais », tu iras t'excuser auprès du concierge et tu rangeras tes habits correctement dans l'armoire !

-Shirley !

-Estime-toi déjà heureux que je n'aie pas laissé Roger te punir ! Sa punition aurait été bien pire que la mienne. Allez ! Mets-toi au boulot maintenant !

- ...

-Et avec le sourire je te prie !

Mello adressa un grand sourire hypocrite et narquois à Shirley. La jeune femme éclata de rire et passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot pendant quelques instants, profitant du silence et du regard de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que les hauts-parleurs de l'orphelinat retentissent dans les couloirs :

« Tous les élèves ainsi que leurs professeurs sont priés de se rendre immédiatement dans la salle commune. »

Mello et Shirley sortirent de la chambre et se rendirent à la salle commune en se lançant des regards complices. Une fois dans la salle, Mello alla s'assoir sur une chaise à côté des autres enfants tandis que Shirley se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où attendaient les autres professeurs et surveillants.

Roger se tenait debout, un micro à la main et une feuille dans l'autre. Il commença :

-Chers enfants de la Wammy's house, je sais que vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps, j'ai donc le plaisir de vous annoncer que vos professeurs et moi-même avons établi un classement des élèves . Ce classement est basé uniquement sur vos notes et non sur votre comportement.

Des chuchotements et des ricanement retentirent dans la salle. Mello était très excité à l'idée d'entendre son nom à la première place du classement. Pourtant, il se contenta de baisser les yeux et d'écouter.

-Bien ! Commençons ! A la 285 ème place : Bill !

Le classement dura plus de deux heure. Roger citait les noms un par un de chaque élève sans s'arrêter. A chaque nom énoncé, toute la salle applaudissait plus ou moins fort, coupant la parole au directeur. Mello, lui, ne bougeait pas. Roger venait de dire le nom de l'élève à la dixième place, et il n'avait toujours pas énoncé celui du blond. Il était confiant, mais le suspens commençait à être insoutenable. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite et ses oreilles ne percevaient plus aucun son a part la voix du directeur.

-5ème place : Mike.

_bobom_

-4ème place : Amy.

_bobom _

-3ème place : Allen.

Mello serra les poing. Son regard était vide, ses lèvres étaient sèches, il n'entendais même plus les applaudissements des autres élèves.

_Plus qu'un nom ! Plus qu'un nom !_

_- _2ème place : Mello.

Le blond ferma les yeux. Il avait envie d'interrompre Roger et de protester, mais il se tut. Il ne montra aucune des émotions qu'il avait accumulées. Mais si lui était deuxième, alors qui était premier ? Mello ouvrit les yeux.

-1ère place : Near !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit. Le blond se mordit la lèvre. Qui était ce « Near » ? il n'en avait jamais entendu parler ! La voix de Roger le tira de ses pensées.

-J'invite les trois premiers du classement à me rejoindre pour une petite récompense !

Mello se leva. Il rejoignit le devant de la salle, où se tenait déjà deux autres garçons. Le premier était grand, un peu enveloppé, ses cheveux châtain clair étaient plein de gel et son regard était moqueur. L'autre était plus petit que Mello, ses cheveux étaient blanc comme neige, son teint était très pâle et son regard était vide. Mello se plaça à côté du plus grand. Lequel des deux était Near ?

-Allen, viens chercher ta récompense., dit Roger.

Le grand s'avança. Mello tourna sont regard vers le garçon au cheveux blanc.

_Alors c'est toi Near..._

Mello prit sa récompense et sortit de la salle. Au moment où Near passa la porte, Le blond l'aborda :

-Euh...salut !

- ...

Mello s'irrita. L'albinos le regardait à peine et jouait avec ses cheveux comme si il s'ennuyait.

-Euh... ça fait longtemps que t'es à l'orphelinat ?

-Non.

-T..t'es arrivé quand ?

-Il y a deux semaines.

Le blond serra les poing. Ce Near l'énervait terriblement.

-En tout cas bravo ! Les personnes qui me surpassent sont rares .

-Tu es jaloux.

Mello écarquilla les yeux.

-Moi ? Jaloux ? Et pourquoi je le serais ?

-Parce que tu as l'habitude d'être premier, répondit le garçon d'un ton neutre.

-Non ! Je...

_Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas s'énerver._

Le blond détourna le regard.

-Bon, Au revoir.

Near avait parlé sèchement. Il continua son chemin sans adresser un seul regard à Mello. Le blond resta bouche bée. Non seulement ce Near l'avait devancé, mais en plus il ne le trouvait pas digne de son regard et de sa parole ?! Shirley sortit de la salle, félicita son petit protégé et suivit les autres professeurs dans le bureau de Roger. Mello soupira et retourna dans sa chambre. Il passa les journées suivantes à étudier. L'idée qu'une personne comme Near puisse le surpasser le dégoûtait.

Le matin de 23 Janvier, Mello dormait paisiblement : il avait travailler pendant toute la nuit et s'était endormi tout habillé. Soudain il ouvrit les yeux, bailla, et regarda son réveil : 8h10.

-Mince !

Mello sauta du lit. Son réveil n'avait pas sonné et le petit-déjeuner avait déjà commencé depuis longtemps. Le blond se déshabilla, se précipita sous la douche et ouvrit le débit d'eau. Il laissa échapper un petit cri d'étonnement. L'eau était glacée. II se lava et sortit de la douche en quatrième vitesse, s'habilla, quitta la chambre et se rendit au réfectoire. Quand il arriva, les élèves avaient déjà presque fini de manger. Il se servit et alla s'asseoir seul à une table.

_Quel début de journée pourri... _.

Quand tous les enfants furent sortis du réfectoire, le blond se retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre des affaires qu'il avait oubliées pour les cours du matin. Alors qu'il fouillait dans son bureau, la sonnerie du début des cours retentit.

_Et merde..._

Mello mit ses affaires dans sa sacoche et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Comme il passait devant l'infirmerie pour se rendre à son cours de biologie, il entendit à travers la porte la voix inquiète de Roger.

-Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ?

-Non. Nous devrions peut-être l'emmener à l'hôpital, répondit une infirmière.

-Mais... Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Cette voix de femme était familière à Mello.

_Shirley ?_

Le garçon colla son oreille contre la porte.

-Shirley, je ne suis pas sûr que vous êtes assez forte psychologiquement pour entendre ça.

-Mais...

-Roger, elle a quand même le droit de savoir, intervint l'infirmière.

-Si vous le dites...

-En fait, commença l'infirmière...

Mello s'appuya un peu plus sur la porte. Alors qu'il se concentrait pour mieux entendre, la porte, qui était mal fermée, s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Ouaaaaah !

Le blond s'étala sur le sol de l'infirmerie. Il se releva péniblement et leva la tête. Les trois adultes le regardaient perplexes.

-Mello ? s'exclama Shirley.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas en cours ? demanda Roger.

-Euh... je...

-Allez, file en classe ! s'impatienta l'infirmière.

Mello ne l'écouta pas. Il posa son regard sur le lit blanc. Un garçon qui devait avoir un peu près son âge y dormait paisiblement. Il avait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et son visage était d'une infime tendresse. Mello le regardait avec admiration. Il le trouvait vraiment beau.

-Allez ! Zou !

La voix de l'infirmière parvint à peine au oreilles du garçon. Il finit tout de même par sortir de la pièce, tout en gardant le regard figé vers le garçon endormi. Une fois le blond parti, Roger se tourna vers Shirley.

-Allons dans mon bureau, une fois là-bas nous pourrons parler sans être dérangés.

La jeune femme acquiesça et suivit Roger jusque dans son bureau. Le directeur referma la porte.

-Donc, vous vouliez en savoir plus sur cet enfant, commença-t'il.

-Eh bien, comme ce sera moi qui m'occuperai de lui tout au long de son intégration, il serait préférable que je sache à quel cas j'ai affaire.

-Je vous l'accorde.

-Alors ?

L'homme soupira et leva les yeux vers la noiraude.

-Sa mère est morte peu de temps après sa naissance. C'est son père qui s'est occupé de lui pendant environ 1 ans et demi. Seulement, celui-ci s'est retrouvé au coeur d'une affaire de drogue et s'est fait tué par un dealer. Le petit s'est retrouvé dans un orphelinat Italien qui était sur le point de fermer. Tous les enfants devaient absolument être placés dans des familles d'accueil avant la fermeture de l'orphelinat et les responsables de l'établissement confièrent les pensionnaires aux premiers venus. C'est comme ça que le garçon s'est retrouvé chez un ancien médecin qui faisait des recherches sur des nouveaux médicament et sur des drogues. I jours, la police a découvert que l'enfant avait servi de cobaye au médecin pendant plus de 4 ans. L'homme avait testé toutes ses nouvelles drogues sur le garçon sans jamais le laisser sortir du laboratoire, ni même de la salle d'opération. Quand la police l'a retrouvé, il venait de se faire injecter un nouvel essai du médecin par voie intraveineuse et était sur le point de perde connaissance. On l'a amené au poste de police et on lui a fait passer les examens d'entrée pour la Wammy's house. Nous nous apprêtions à le faire monter dans la voiture de Watari, quand soudain il a fait un malaise et est tombé, inconscient, au pieds du policier qui nous accompagnait. Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé et les infirmières hésitent à l'emmener à l'hôpital.

- ...

-Nous n'avons même pas idée de la quantité de médicaments, ratés ou non-achevés, que le médecin l'a forcé à prendre...

-L lui a déjà donné un nom ?

-Oui, il est passé hier avec Watari. Il lui a choisit le nom de Matt.

-Matt...

-Maintenant que vous connaissez son histoire, je compte sur vous pour vous occuper de lui convenablement.

-Je ferais de mon mieux.

-Bien, alors vous pouvez disposer. Continuez vos activités habituelles en attendant qu'il se réveille.

-Entendu.

Shirley se leva et quitta la pièce. En allant au réfectoire, elle passa devant la porte de l'infirmerie et en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'enfant qui dormait sur le lit. Son visage était serein et ne montrait aucune trace de souffrance ou de fatigue. On aurait presque dit qu'il était mort. La jeune femme referma délicatement la porte et se rendit au réfectoire.

L'après-midi se déroula sans encombre. Mello était un des rares élèves qui pouvait faire le cancre en classe et écouter le cours en même temps. Et cette qualité, il en profitait un maximum. La plupart du temps, il s'amusait à empêcher les autres de se concentrer en leur tirant dessus avec une sarbacane qu'il avait fabriquée à partir d'un stylo. De temps à autre, il installait des insectes en plastique un peu partout dans la classe afin de faire peur aux filles et aux « tapettes ». Même si d'habitude il faisait ça pour s'amuser, ces petits jeu l'aidaient aussi à décompresser face à Near.

Un matin, Mello se rendit en classe et s'installa au fond de la salle comme à son avait à peine commencé à préparer ses munitions pour la journée, que le professeur interrompit les bavardages des autres élèves :

-S'il vous plait !

Mello leva la tête.

_Qu'est ce qu'il nous veux encore l'autre ?_

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'enseignant qui se tenait debout devant le tableau, et c'est là qu'il _le_ vit.

-Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève. La classe qui lui avait été attribuée ne lui convenait pas, j'espère donc que vous lui ferez bon accueil !

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Debout, à côté du professeur se tenait un enfant assez petit, avec les cheveux blanc et le visage pâle. Mello serra les dents.

_J'y crois pas._

_-_Il y a une place à côté de la fenêtre. Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, dit le professeur.

Mello lança un regard tueur à l'enseignant. Déjà que rien que l'idée qu'une personne telle que l'albinos se trouve dans le même bâtiment que lui le dégoûtait, mais alors, le fait que cette personne se trouve à moins de 6 mètres de lui à longueur de journée le répugnait totalement. A la fin du cours, Mello l'accosta :

-Alors Near ? C'était trop dur dans ton ancienne classe ? T'arrivais pas à suivre ? dit-il en ricanant.

-Non. Le prof a dit que les autres élèves ne pouvait pas suivre mon rythme de travail et qu'il fallait que j'aille dans une classe où le niveau était plus élevé.

- ...

Near sortit une boite de dés de sa poche et commença à les empiler sous le regard abasourdi de Mello. Celui-ci donna un grand coup de pied dans le sac de l'albinos et sortit de la salle en grognant. En retournant vers sa chambre, il passa devant la porte de l'infirmerie entre-ouverte.

_Tient, d'habitude la porte est toujours fermée à cette heure-ci._

Il regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne le voyait puis il entra discrètement. Il vérifia que l'infirmière n'était pas dans la pièce et s'approcha lentement du lit où dormait le jeune roux. Comme le lit était surélevé et que Mello était encore petit, il dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux observer l'enfant endormi. Il pencha la tête : il y avait une chose anormal chez ce garçon. On aurait dit une poupée. Il n'avait pas la moindre égratignure sur le visage et pourtant, s'il restait à l'infirmerie c'est qu'il devait forcément avoir des blessures quelque part ! Le blond retourna la question dans tous les sens. Au bout d'un moment, il s'assit sur le lit et croisa les jambes.

-Dis, pourquoi ils te gardent ici ?

Mello ne s'attendait pas à avoir une réponse. Cependant, le visage du roux était rassurant. Et même s'il le niait, le blond aurait bien aimé avoir un enfant de son âge à qui parler.

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu dors ? continua Mello.

Le roux ne bougea pas. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus faible.

-T'as pas l'air en forme...

Mello soupira et descendit du lit. Il regarda le bureau où étaient posés des tas de médicaments et de dossiers puis dit, avec ironie, en se dirigeant vers la porte :

-En tout cas, t'as pas un seul bobo alors je me demande pourquoi l'infirmière s'obstine à te garder dans cet endroit qui pue.

-Je sais pas...

Mello s'arrêta net et tourna vivement la tête. L'enfant roux avait les yeux entre-ouverts et regardait le plafond d'un air vide. Il tourna la tête et posa son regard sur le blond, qui écarquilla les yeux.

-Euh...Je... balbutia Mello.

Le roux ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques chose mais le claquement de la porte l'interrompit aussitôt. L'infirmière entra en trombe dans la pièce et regarda Mello avec mépris.

-Mello ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas te voir dans l'infirmerie sans surveillance !

-Ca va ! Je suis pas une catastrophe ambulante non plus !

-Et bien figure-toi que oui, c'est comme ça que je te vois.

-Bon, je suis une catastrophe ambulante si vous voulez, mais pour l'instant c'est pas ça qui devrait attirer votre attention. rétorqua Mello en pointant l'enfant du doigt.

- ...

L'infirmière se précipita à son chevet.

-Dieu merci tu es réveillé !

Le roux eu un mouvement de recul devant cette femme qui lui semblait passablement impulsive.

-Eh, brusquez-le pas, il vient à peine d'ouvrir les yeux, intervint le blond.

-Mello, tais-toi et vas prévenir Roger s'il te plait !

Le garçon soupira et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide.

-Eh ! Roger ! lança-t-il en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

-Oui Mello ? dit le directeur d'un ton las.

-Tiens ! Vous ne me faîtes même pas de remarque comme quoi j'ai pas frappé avant d'entrer ?

-Je commence à avoir l'habitude...

-Bon, on s'en fiche pour le moment. C'est l'infirmière qui m'envoie.

-Et que veut-elle ?

-Ben y a le roux qui s'est réveillé.

-Le roux ? Tu veux dire Matt ?

-Je le connais pas moi ! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est roux et qu'il a un putain de beau visage.

-Surveille ton langage Mello.

-Ca aussi vous devriez avoir l'habitude !

-On verra ça plus tard, finit Roger en se levant.

Il sortit de la pièce et se précipita dans l'infirmerie. Mello le suivit sans un mot.

-Comment va-t'il ? demanda Roger à l'infirmière.

-Il est exténué et son pouls est faible mais au moins, il est réveillé.

-Mais non il va très bien ! Il arrive à parler alors y a pas de soucis à se faire ! intervint Mello.

-Mello, fais-moi plaisir et retourne dans ta chambre ! fit Roger, agacé.

Le blond sortit de la pièce et rejoignit sa chambre en grognant.

Le lendemain soir, alors que Mello était sur son lit en train de planifier son prochain coup contre Near, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit. Shirley se tenait dans l'encadrement avec des vêtements dans les bras et un sac sur les épaules. À ses côtés, il y avait un garçon. Il était roux, son visage était livide mais doux et son corps très maigre. Il portait un pull à rayures trop grand pour lui et des lunettes d'aviateurs oranges sur le nez, ce qui empêchait les autres de voir ses yeux.

-Bonsoir Mello ! Je t'amène ton nouveau co-locataire ! dit-elle enthousiaste.

-Mon quoi ? reprit Mello

-Ton nouveau camarade de chambre si tu préfères.

-Mon nouveau...

Mello ne finit pas sa phrase. Il posa son regard sur le roux, qui baissa immédiatement la tête.

-Je vais devoir partager ma chambre ?! s'exclama le blond.

-Tu sais, il n'y a plus de place dans les autres chambres et comme tu es seul dans une chambre pour deux nous nous sommes permis de le placer avec toi, répondit la jeune femme.

-Vous auriez pu détruire l'infirmerie pour la transformer en chambre !

-Je ne pense pas non...

-J'étais bien moi. J'ai pas besoin d'un « co-locataire » !

-Mello, fais au moins un petit effort s'il-te-plait, c'est pas la fin du monde !

- ...

-Ah je dois te dire aussi, reprit Shirley, comme je suis chargée de m'occuper des nouveaux, Je devrai m'assurer qu'il ait tout ce dont il a besoin pour son intégration. Je serais donc moins disponible pour toi.

-Quoi ?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sera comme ça seulement pendant quelques jours. Ensuite on pourra de nouveau passer le temps qu'il faudra ensemble. D'accord ?

-Mais je...

Mello voulut protester mais Shirley lui coupa la parole.

-Bien ! Je vous laisse faire connaissance, je dois clarifier quelques petites choses avec Roger. Je reviens dans environ dix minutes.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit et referma la porte derrière elle, laissant ainsi seuls les deux jeunes enfants.

Le roux ne bougea pas. Il gardait la tête baissée sans dire un mot. Mello le regardait avec mépris.

-Tu sais t'es pas obligé de faire la statue !

Le roux ne répondit pas.

-T'as perdu ta langue ? Tu veux que je t'aide à la retrouver ? siffla le blond.

Devant le silence du garçon, Mello soupira et se coucha sur ses draps blancs. Bien que le roux lui inspirait beaucoup de douceur, le blond n'aimait pas la compagnie des autres enfants et encore moins quand l'enfant en question avait un caractère comme celui qui se tenait devant lui.

_En plus, il me vole Shirley..._

La soirée se déroula sans un mot. Shirley était revenue chercher le roux pour lui faire prendre une douche et Mello était resté seul dans son lit sans une parole pour la jeune femme.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, Mello mangeait tranquillement à un table, seul. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé le soir d'avant, une petite voix le tira de ses pensées.

-Euh... je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Mello releva la tête. A côté de lui se tenait le roux, un plateau dans les main.

-Non, répondit-il sèchement.

-Mais..., il n'y a plus aucune place libre.

Mello hésita, puis accepta en se disant que de toute façon, il avait bientôt fini.

-Je m'appelle Matt, dit le garçon en s'asseyant.

-Non, répondit froidement Mello.

-Euh... quoi ?

-Non, tu ne t'appelles pas Matt.

-Mais pourtant on m'a dit que... fit Matt déstabilisé.

-C'est faux. Ici on te vole ton identité. On te donne un nom qui n'est pas le tien et qui ne te correspond pas.

-Mais... Shirley m'a dit que je ne devais pas donner mon vrai nom.

-Ben pense ce que tu veux ! En même temps si c'est Shirley qui te l'a dit c'est **forcément** la bonne marche à suivre ! s'exclama Mello d'un ton sarcastique.

-Je...

Le blond soupira, se leva et rapporta son plateau dans la cuisine. Avant de sortir du réfectoire, il se retourna et lança :

-A toute à l'heure, "Matt".

Le reste de la journée se déroula en toute tranquillité : Matt n'était pas dans la même classe que Mello, ce qui limitait les problèmes, et Near ne réagissait pas au attaques du blond, permettant ainsi d'éviter certaines complications. A la fin des cours, Mello retourna dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte en fredonnant un air qu'il avait apprit en cours de chant, mais cessa immédiatement en entrant dans la pièce. Shirley était assise sur le lit de Matt. Le roux était blotti dans ses bras et pleurait à chaudes larmes. La jeune femme releva la tête.

-Mello ?

Le blond frissonna. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Matt pleurait et il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Mais de le voir ainsi dans les bras de SA Shirley le dégoûtait. Il attrapa la poignée de la porte et se précipita hors de la chambre. Il erra dans les couloirs jusqu'au souper. Alors qu'il se dirigeait à sa table habituelle, il y aperçut Matt qui mangeait tranquillement.

-Hey ! C'est ma place là ! dit-il en posant violemment son plateau sur la table.

Matt sursauta. Il leva la tête et haussa les sourcils.

-Y a plus de place.

-Et alors ?!

-Et donc, je me mets à la seule table encore libre. Ca te dérange autant que ça de manger avec moi ?

-Et bien, figure-toi que oui, ça me dérange !

-Ben va falloir t'y faire parce que j'ai pas l'intention de bouger.

Mello serra les poing. Il lança un regard dévastateur au roux et sortit de la salle en laissant son plateau sur la table. Perplexe, il fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand le roux était-il devenu aussi imposant ?

Quand Mello entra dans sa chambre, il sentit une odeur de brûlé. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit aucune flamme. Il suivit l'odeur et regarda sous le lit de son colocataire. Il passa sa main sur le sol et tomba sur une petite boite. Il l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvais une dizaine de cigarettes encore neuves. Le blond grimaça.

_En plus, il se permet de fumer à 7 ans..._

Mello se releva et ouvrit la fenêtre, le paquet de cigarettes à la main. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir la tête au grand air, la voix de Matt se fit entendre derrière lui.

-On peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!

Mello se retourna et lança le paquet à Matt, qui le rattrapa au vol.

-C'est mes cigarettes oui et ... ?

-C'est interdit d'en consommer dans l'orphelinat. Surtout quand on est mineur.

-Et alors ?

-Ca me dérange, ça pue.

-Et donc tu comptais les lancer par la fenêtre ?

Mello soupira.

-Non. J'étais juste en train d'essayer d'échapper à l'odeur en faisant rentrer un peu d'air.

-Mouais...

-T'es pas obligé de me croire.

Le blond déballa une plaque de chocolat et croqua dedans en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Matt sorti un briquet de sa poche et alluma une cigarette. Il fuma tranquillement sous le regard perplexe du blond.

-T'as pas l'air d'en avoir grand chose à foutre du règlement... marmonna Mello.

-J'y peux rien. Je peux pas m'en passer, répondit Matt songeur.

-Si t'as peur d'être en manque t'avais qu'à pas commencer.

-...

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que t'as à dire pour ta défense ?

-Tu peux pas comprendre...

-Je suis pas un élève de la Wammy's house pour rien, je te signale.

-Ca change rien. J'ai pas commencé à fumer volontairement.

-Comment ça ?

-Laisse tomber, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- ...

Un long silence plana dans la pièce. Mello était perplexe : le Matt qui se tenait devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec le roux faible de l'infirmerie. Au bout de quelques minutes, Matt éteignit sa cigarettes et ouvrit la porte. Avant de sortir il se retourna sur le blond pensif.

-Au fait... commença le fumeur.

Mello releva la tête.

-Quoi ?

-Roger m'a ajouté au classement des élèves, tiens.

Matt lança un dossier à Mello. Ce dernier le consulta rapidement puis, en arrivant à la dernière page, écarquilla les yeux : entre son nom et celui de Near, il était écrit « Matt ». Il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Le roux l'avait dépassé. Mello lui lança un regard sinistre.

-Toi...

-Ca te vexe ? Oh pardon ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi jaloux ! lança le fumeur.

-Ca t'amuse vraiment de prendre ma place ?!

-Je ne prends pas ta place, je m'intègre.

-En mettant Shirley à tes pied, en parasitant ma chambre et en prenant ma place et ma fierté.

-En fait, dans un certain sens, j'y peux rien si je suis plus intelligent que toi et si Shirley préfère passer du temps avec moi qu'avec toi.

L'ambiance était lourde. Matt prenait un malin plaisir à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie de Mello. Le blond ferma les yeux pour ne pas montrer sa colère et soupira.

-Tu sembles bien arrogant pour un gamin de 7 ans.

-Je te retourne le compliment. Que dirais-tu de se présenter officiellement ?

-De quoi ?

Matt s'approcha du lit de son co-locataire et tendit la main.

-Enchanté. Je m'appelle Matt. Je suis celui qui ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds et qui sera ta source de jalousie pendant tout notre séjour à l'orphelinat. Maintenant à toi.

-C'est pas ce que j'appelle une présentation. Tu n'as pas rajouter assez de détails.

-Tu veux que je te parle de ma personnalité ou de mon passé ? Dommage pour toi car je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire dans l'immédiat.

Le roux fit mine de sortir mais se retourna encore une fois avant de fermer la porte.

-Au fait, tu ne t'es pas encore présenté.

Mello se coucha et croqua bruyamment dans sa plaque de chocolat.

-Je m'appelle Mello. Je suis celui qui reprendra sa place et son honneur. Rappelle-toi de mon nom, parce que je suis aussi celui qui transformera ta vie en enfer.

Contre toute attente, Matt éclata de rire. Il regarda le blond avec un grand sourire et lança :

-Tu sais quoi Mello ? Je t'aime bien. Mais comme ça ne semble pas réciproque, j'accepte ton défi. Pourris ma vie autant que tu le souhaites. Tu peux choisir toi-même les critères de ta victoire. Nous pourrons parler franchement une fois que tu seras fixé sur « qui a vraiment sa place ici ».

-Compte sur moi...

-Bon... Sur ce, à tout à l'heure Blondie !

Mello dû se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le frapper. Dans l'espoir de se calmer un peu, il croqua une nouvelle fois dans le reste de sa plaque de chocolat, afficha un petit sourire nerveux et ferma les yeux.

_Très bien Matt, si tu veux jouer au plus rusé avec moi, alors ce ne sera pas contre Mello que tu devras te battre. _

Il se leva et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux blonds lui paraissaient plus lumineux que d'habitude.

_Tu vas bientôt faire connaissance avec Mihael Keehl... _


End file.
